This invention is related to a coupling device for releasably connecting a stabilizer to an archery bow. A stabilizer is commonly mounted on an archery bow to reduce the vibration of the bow. The stabilizer has a threaded stud mounted in a pre-existing tapped hole in the bow so as to extend in a horizontal direction from the bow. It is frequently necessary to either remove or exchange the stabilizer which requires the archer to take the time to unscrew the stabilizer from the bow, and screw in a replacement stabilizer.